


The dark knight's dilemma

by Alexis_universe



Series: Jam-Bomb 2k19 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Magic, F/M, Healing wounds, Jam-Bomb, study dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: After accomplishing a Mission, Steven talks with Connie about her own skills as they take a break from traveling back home





	The dark knight's dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the Jam-bomb

“HEAL!” A young mage exclaimed as he casted a healing spell on a girl's bruised arm.

“Ow!” The girl said as she felt her injuries sting as they healed back to normal. “You should start to learn how to numb the pain when you heal, Steven.”

“I’m getting on it, Connie.” The mage said. “Pearl does her best to try and teach me something out of her field of expertise.” He moved his magic imbued hands alongside her arm to heal the damage she sustained, as she winced slightly. “On the other hand, You should probably be less reckless when you fight.”

“I killed the Quartz Wolf before it could even hurt us!” The dark knight said, taking pride on her prior feat.

“Yeah, but you almost broke your arms while at it.” Steven chastised her, passing his hands around her arm once again to check if he had healed it completely. 

“I can't help it, Steven.” Connie said. “‘Self-sacrifice’ the only magic I can use in a fight after all.”

The young mage let out a sigh.

“I know that Dark magic is your thing, and I think that it can be very cool when someone moves along the shadows like they can swim in them. But....” Steven said as he moved to her other arm. She held back a couple of tears as she felt her ripped muscles reattach at a cellular level. “Magic that gives you power but hurts you when you use it? I don’t like that a lot.”

The girl just let out a pained sigh as Steven focused on a part of her arm with a splintered bone.

“I’d wish I knew how to do more than just hurting myself to fight.” She admitted. “Maybe if I could use something like using shadows as swords or something like that. But I really suck at casting other kinds of magic.”

“Maybe you could learn something from my mom's grimoires.” Steven suggested.

“That… Actually sounds like a great idea!” The girl said. “Your mom was a great magic knight, didn't she? She might have some dark spells in her books!”

“We could even study them together!” The excited mage exclaimed. “We could even have some snacks while we're at it!”

“How about we do it tomorrow after we are done with our combat training?” The dark knight suggested. 

“It’s a date!” His face suddenly became crimson at the realization of what he had said.. “I-I MEAN, Not a date-date, but a small Study-date.” He said nervously. “Y-You know. Just you, a-and me and the grimoires!”

“Y-Yeah. Just a little study date between the two of us.” She said. A faint blush mirroring his own manifested over her face.

They fell in a rather uncomfortable silence for moment before Steven spoke again.

“S-So… Are your arms f-feeling better now?” 

“Y-Yeah.” She said as she rubbed her arms without wincing once. “They’re back to normal, Steven. Thanks.”

“I-It's nothing, Connie.” A still blushing Steven said. “Knights are supposed to care about their lieges after all.”

Her blush intensified a little as his words reminded Connie about their promise to be each other's loyal knight.

She then glanced at the sky above and saw that the sun was starting to set in.

“It’s getting late, Steven.” She said. “We should go back to the temple before it gets darker.”

“R-Right.” He said. “We don't want to worry the Gems.”

“No we don't.” She told him as she stood up from the log she was sitting on, bowing in direction of the road. “After you, Mr. Knight.”

“It would be disrespectful of me if did that!” He said, filled with faux indignation as he played along. “I insist, After you, Miss knight.”

“How about if we just go together?” She asked. “Would that be respectful?”

“I think it does.” The boy said with a smile before the two decided to head back to the temple as plans for their study-date began occupy their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. you might ask why I made Connie a dark knight. The answer is that I’m a sucker for the “Dark is not evil” trope, and I think that Connie would have a more affinity to Darkness than Steven (She lied to her parents in a daily basis, found a lot of loopholes to their rules, Is rather vicious in combat and Doesn’t care for Homeworld’s rules at all.) And she would use that darkness for heroic use.
> 
> As for the “Self-Sacrifice” Spell, it is basically the “Darkside” and “Soul eater” Skills from the Dark knight Job from Final fantasy, which boosts physical power in exchange of Hp (And in Connie’s case, Causes her to take part of the damage she inflicts.) 
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this story!


End file.
